


【图文NSFW】Memento Mori （勿忘你终有一死）

by sarriathmg



Series: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [12]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bottoming from the Top, Canonical Character Death, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dream Sex, Grief/Mourning, Horror, M/M, Mindfuck, NSFW Art, Pseudo-Incest, Psychological Horror, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, disturbing imagery, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: 那张脸不属于一个死去的男孩。它不可能是——脸颊上的潮红鲜艳，他的皮肤色调充满活力——充满生机，无可挑剔。杰森仍然拥有与他活着时形态相同的所有特征。十几岁的脸还没有长大成人，胡子还没能完全长出，而现在永远不会了。那个永远活着的男孩，他的青春年华被这种扭曲形式永恒地冻结在不朽之巅。然而，他的眼睛染上一层不自然的绿色，与迪克记忆中的那海蓝色的完全不同，当它们从他窗外的黑暗中窥视时几乎能发光，虹膜周还环绕着一层黑色的圆环。黑暗，太纯净了，不可能是属于人类的，宛如煤炭。“迪基，”杰森说，近来的声音基本都很刺耳，质量如梦似幻，他自己名字从男孩的舌头上诱人地颤动着，使迪克的脊椎愉悦地颤抖，“我在这里，哥哥。让我进来。请说‘你可以进来。’”或：杰森死了。与其掘出其坟墓复生，他作为亡灵而归还。BJTW 第五天：吸血鬼AU
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872757
Kudos: 19
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020





	【图文NSFW】Memento Mori （勿忘你终有一死）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Memento Mori](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903924) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg). 



> 这是我第一篇为这个活动写的文，是我真正想为吸血鬼AU写的。
> 
> 恐怖向，我在DC圈里写过最接近dead dove题材的文了。无披风宇宙，杰森死后作为吸血鬼而归。
> 
> 图片偏恐怖，含NSFW。小心身后。小心食用。

衬在他房间窗户周边的是一排小小的紫色和白色的球状花朵，细腻而脆弱地在生命的火焰中绽放。然而，它们的气味却很刺鼻，在这个房间里，由于即将到来的夏天的闷热令人难以忍受，让人忍不住想要打开窗透气。

现在是晚上7:45，太阳的光线随着每分每秒变暗。迪克坐在床上，他的手指轻轻抚摸着他的睡衣下面的小十字架，看着窗外昏昏欲睡，一半在沉思，一半是在发呆。杰森的脸似乎随时都会从窗台下突然冒出来，头发凌乱，在花园里沾上的几片叶子和玫瑰花瓣，皱着的墓葬西装在他的小身体上看着有些可笑——太矮小了，即使是以他这个年龄——当他用仍然隐约塞满污垢的钝指甲去挠窗格时，泛红的脸颊充满了生命的迹象，乞求让他进来，眼中闪烁着不自然的光线。

布鲁斯也看到过那个死去男孩的鬼魂。直到与他推迟了几个月的心理辅导师会面之后，他才终于肯将这些说出来。当男人终于缓和下来时，他几乎捧着头坐在了办公室的沙发上，把一切都一股脑告诉了医生和迪克。原来布鲁斯一直以来都当它是幻觉，他悲痛欲绝的脑子在向他打的恶作剧，他假装自己看到的是不真实的，他说他 _ 知道 _ 它不是。然后，布鲁斯设法整理好自己，并礼貌地要求向阿尔弗雷德保留这些信息——对迪克，而不是对医生说。他说，让管家忧心没有任何好处。杰森死了，布鲁斯所见和所经历的都没关系。一切都不会改变，他们只需要继续生活就可以了。死亡是永久的，他们无能为力。 迪克只是安静地坐在那里，听着布鲁斯滔滔不绝地讲话，讲述这都是他的过错，而他死去儿子的幽灵只是他作为父亲的失败应得的报应。迪克以前从未见过布鲁斯这么破碎。

除了，他知道那不是真的。死亡不是永久的，因为杰森没有死。不是真的，不是字面意义上的。

迪克去过坟墓。他看过那些糟糕的照片。但是他没有机会参加典礼并凝视他弟弟安详的面孔，然后将他送上旅途。也许，如果他这么做了，他就能接受他的过世。也许如果他做到了，迪克就能够承认杰森的死去。

消息传到他这里的时候，迪克已经在南方的某个地方旅行了，到那时已经为时已晚。他的弟弟死了，被埋葬了。他曾答应过他会回来帮他庆祝十六岁生日，但具有讽刺意味的是，他连葬礼都没能参加——不能和他在一起，无论是生或是死。他离开家是为了保护男孩免受他自己的伤害。离开到一个连他最深和最黑暗的欲望都无法用它腐朽可怕的幻想去污染那种纯真的地方。然而这样做的唯一的结果却是决定了他们两人再也不能相见的命运，在青春的火焰被过早扑灭之前。属于少年的青春所应有的一切。

迪克梦见过棺材。他梦见过坟墓和墓碑，枯萎的花朵装饰着一个给一个死去男孩的寒冷的纪念碑，在阴郁的天空下。迪克曾梦到过用裸露的双手挖出散落的污垢，因为雨水倾泻而下，土壤湿润，指甲撕裂而流血。悲伤是他唯一的救赎，他在继续挖掘死去的兄弟的遗体时不知所措，不相信对方是真的死去了，不是真的。 

然后他打开棺材，一半希望看到那个男孩仍躺在那里，还有一丝呼吸，也许睁大了眼睛，反应迟钝，但并未完全死亡。活着，仍然有一线生机，仍还有什么可以去 _ 抓住 _ 的。只不过，在他的梦中，迪克看到的不是那样。迪克看到的不是杰森，不是一个活着的男孩，也不是一个腐烂的尸体，在泥土深处腐朽为蛆虫所食。相反，迪克什么都没有看到。一个空棺材，一个空心的箱子，意在容纳他所爱的遗体。

然后迪克总会醒来，额头和脖子上流着冷汗，发抖，几乎站不起来。

迪克是如此接近带着一把铁锹到杰森的坟墓上，然后自己将它挖开，就像属于维克多·弗兰肯斯坦的拥有乱伦之罪的邪恶双胞胎一样。只为安抚自己而去亵渎死者的安息之地。一个自私的目的，只是为了证明杰森真的死了，迪克可以掌握这一知识并安息。

但是他无法让自己做到这一点。杰森死了，他甚至不能去参加他的葬礼。迪克至少可以做的是不去亵渎他的安息地，以保留男孩的记忆。 

于是迪克只能这样，沉迷于悲伤和不健康的迷恋的深渊，屈服于自己有毒的应对机制。他去了杰森的坟墓，给他带来鲜花。开始越来越多地呆在庄园里，不过是为了能够离坟墓更近，离杰森存在的阴影更近。迪克去那里的头几次是白天——第一次是晴天，第二次是雨天。迪克坐在那里几个小时，一次又一次地读着刻在石头上的名字，不愿离开也不愿接受。他坐在那里，想与埋在地下的男孩保持某种联系，也许他还活着，仍然会回到他身边。但是迪克什么也没感觉到。感觉不到呼吸，感觉不到知觉。他太清醒，太沉着，太  _ 理智了 _ ，无法与他死去的弟弟交谈。

迪克没有放弃，而是决定晚一些再尝试去那里。渐渐落下的太阳使墓碑变成淡橙色，他带来的白色花朵看起来更像是血迹斑斑的玫瑰。树木开始投射长长的阴影，激发了那些居住在坟墓中的食尸鬼和灵魂的想象。暮光总是有些令人毛骨悚然，那时白日渐渐退去，给漆黑的夜晚展现的时机，而墓地在逐渐变暗的光线下总是显得阴森恐怖。

他没能亲眼看到那时的景象。迪克仍然不记得那天什么时候或是如何回家的。他一定像往常一样坐在墓碑前，但是当夜幕降临时他就昏了过去，想起一个微弱而又熟悉的声音，呼唤他和两个绿色的光点在黑暗中闪闪发光，以及在他的右耳后面某个地方的轻微刺痛感。

第二天下午，他在房间里醒来，窗户是敞开的。迪克对梦的记忆只有一半，充满了隐秘的欲望和禁忌的结合。亲吻，一双柔软的嘴唇隐藏着锋利的牙齿，在裸露的肩膀上，柔滑的衬衫滑落，露出已经脱出童年但尚未成年的青春期的雕刻的形体。触感的温暖和柔软，以及雨水和大地的清新美妙的气味。感受到生命的所有迹象，因为他坚硬的下体被轻轻地引导通过通道的狭窄入口，它的感觉太好了以至于无法是真实的。当他被魂状的妖精骑到高潮时，那温暖的气氛笼罩着他，而一个梦幻的，令人陶醉、令人 _ 着迷的 _ 声音，听起来太熟悉了，以至于不可能不属于他自己： _ 请进。 _ 它说，就在那个生物跟随他进入他的房间之前。

现在已经八点了，太阳已经完全落山，暮色把庄园外面的树木涂成一层令人毛骨悚然的紫色，这是夜晚生物从沉睡中醒来的时候。迪克知道不久之后杰森就会来到他身边。

他在看到鬼影之前先听到了敲打声。平静而有序的有条不紊的 _ 啪，啪，啪 _ 的声音轻轻但坚定地敲打着他的窗户。迪克抬头望去，渴望在入口处看到乌黑的头发和他弟弟明亮的面孔。

那张脸不属于一个死去的男孩。它不可能是——脸颊上的潮红鲜艳，他的皮肤色调充满活力——充满生机，无可挑剔。杰森仍然拥有与他活着时形态相同的所有特征。十几岁的脸还没有长大成人，胡子还没能完全长出，而现在永远不会了。那个永远活着的男孩，他的青春年华被这种扭曲形式永恒地冻结在不朽之巅。然而，他的眼睛染上一层不自然的绿色，与迪克记忆中的那海蓝色的完全不同，当它们从他窗外的黑暗中窥视时几乎能发光，虹膜周还环绕着一层黑色的圆环。黑暗，太纯净了，不可能是属于人类的，宛如煤炭。

“迪基，”杰森说，近来的声音基本都很刺耳，质量如梦似幻，他自己名字从男孩的舌头上诱人地颤动着，使迪克的脊椎愉悦地颤抖，“我在这里，哥哥。让我进来。请说‘你可以进来。’”

迪克期待地吞下了口水，当他的身体安顿下来时，他就知道自己的爱人又来找他了，安心感吞没了他，那再一次不是梦，也不是徒劳的等待。如此激动，他的声音几乎卡在他的喉咙中，他迅速地低声说出那些命运的话。

“是的，你可以进来。请进，杰森。”

杰森实际上并没有微笑——这个杰森从来都不微笑。相反，他脸上的表情变得柔和下来，表情更加放松，他非人的眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发光。迪克几乎可以看到男孩伸手去拿闩锁，然后轻松地将窗格推开，把自己的身体提起来跪在窗台上，然后双腿推入窗内。

这个男孩的裤腿压碎了下面的几束鲜花，完全没有被那些味道浓烈的植物所困扰。他的黑色西装布满灰尘和草屑，尘土飞扬，风和灌木丛中的旅行使头发凌乱。然后他跳下来，像老鼠一样敏捷，以迪克一生中经常在他身上看到的优雅姿态降落。

然后杰森开始向他走去，迪克微微移动，以便他可以更好地看到他。接近他的形态以弹奏的方式直立行走，但是他的动作有些……不对劲。有一些容易遗漏的细节将杰森与仍然活着的人区分开。举止有一些迪克无法指出的小差异，这是一个不可思议的山谷。

尽管如此，杰森比以往任何时候都更加美丽——甚至比他活着时还美。迪克可以发誓，他的脸颊永远不会在散发出如此明亮的玫瑰色，他的皮肤从未看上去如此丰满而健康，而且他的表情……像天堂与地狱的某种神秘的后代一样，透彻却充满蛊惑。他的眼睛——尽管这一切，尽管其色彩和怪异的光芒，带着他活着时从不可能存在某种诱人的邀请，邀请迪克的进入，允许迪克进入男孩的灵魂……灵魂赤裸而脆弱，尽管是堕落的。这不是杰森，而是他的某种副本。他的某种更具挑衅性和吸引力的怪异版本，更加隐秘，但仍然像以往一样地活着。

尽管有古老的故事，有那些人们可以在古老的神秘学书籍中找到的知识，大蒜花对这样的事物实则无济于事。然而，事实证明，念珠确实对他还是有一定影响力的。当杰森跨坐在迪克的腿上，双手放在男人的胸口时，男孩突然缩回身子，好像被烧到一样。几乎不像人类的尖叫声发出他的喉咙，使他听起来像只受伤的动物。

他没有离开迪克的腿，而是蜷缩起身体，紧紧握住受伤的手。他目光锋利地瞪着迪克衬衫下面藏着的圣物，嘶哑的嘶声从他口中冒出来。他的手因为这个接触而变得发红。

迪克立即将那东西从自己身上撕下来，随意扔掉，让它落到床旁的地板上，然后迅速地，几乎是占有欲地，用双臂裹住男孩较小的身躯上，将他拉向自己。

“杰森”，年长者低语，声音像被下咒了一样陶醉，眼睛颤抖着，嘴唇想男孩的脸颊和下巴而去，到处乱七八糟地啄吻，像祈祷般念着他弟弟的名字：“杰森，杰森，杰伊——”

杰森没有说话。取而代之的是，他坐起来的同时将迪克推到床垫上，在他的胯上平衡自己。迪克因为被打扰有些烦恼，但那些细腻的手指还是找到了他的睡裤松紧带，将它拉下来，他的勃起被释放出来，使他松了一口气。 

然后，男孩开始抚摸他的长度。他坐在迪克的骨盆上，双手上下移动时，破损的指甲轻轻擦在勃起的阴茎敏感的皮肤上，使迪克不寒而栗，使他从喉咙里发出另一声呻吟。一道白色的光芒暂时遮盖了他的视线。

  
  


发生在在墓地事件之后的夜晚，梦一直在继续。有时它会以熟悉的声音呼唤他。有时，他的眼角处会闪过男孩的影像。睡眠不足使他很难分辨什么是真实的而什么不是。有时在梦中，迪克会听到杰森轻轻地，诱人地求他给予他进门的允许。当迪克在睡梦中做出回应时——因为他太伤心，太孤独，太充满自责了——他会听到男孩轻轻地推开窗户爬进来，然后走到他身边，他在半睡状态下张开双臂向他打招呼，让那个较小的身体爬到床上并躺在他旁边。

然后一切都好了，迪克乐于为这名属于他黑暗幻想的每晚访客献出生命，这使他感到平静。

随着时间的流逝，迪克开始显得苍白。每天的每一刻，他的眼睛都开始变得空洞并长起了黑眼圈。阳光越发刺人，夜晚则开始给他越来越多的安慰。医生说他为悲伤而沉醉，他需要可以帮助转移思想的渠道。但是迪克找不到这样做的意愿或力气。他也不想。梦给他带来的舒适和温暖胜过了他一生中想要的一切。迪克不再接听电话，给沃利、珂莉和唐娜以各种借口，来解释他无法参加聚会和约会的原因。医生开出的任何助眠药物也没有任何好处。迪克会包围在杰森的本质的印象之中，但他醒来时仍然会虚弱，以至于有时候他甚至无力下床。布鲁斯的关心从来没有影响到他。迪克永远也不会和他、阿尔弗雷德或心理辅导师谈起这个。

因为迪克有一个秘密。一个他不能让任何人知道的秘密。

  
  


男孩还没有完成两次抚摸他阴茎动作迪克的手就伸向杰森的纽扣。他穿的黑色西装与开棺仪式时穿着的西装相同，只不过现在因为过度活动而充满皱褶，从坟墓场上带来污垢和灰尘。他的领带是深酒红色的，迪克将下面的白从圆肩上拉下时在指尖感觉像丝绸一样柔滑，拇指轻轻抚摸着男孩的身形，因为他将东西完全从杰森的躯干上拉下来，露出了一抹新鲜并充满生命力的、毫无腐朽痕迹的皮肤。

这个男孩看起来就和他的弟弟一样是活着的，但是有某些迹象。那些迹象使他的皮肤发麻、让他的心脏不安。比如刻在他的胸口和腹部的一条巨大的疤痕，形状像字母Y，其两端指向肩膀并向下相遇，然后伸展到胯部的上方。在他的右颈动脉附近也有一个小切口，该处曾用于插入管子，用化学药品填充他的静脉。但是它们不可能是真实的，因为没有人能够在那种状态生存。就像没有人能幸免于只能在尸体上才能进行的尸检，在那些难以置信的长而深的切口中、以及将器官一一取出来进行检查中幸存下来一样，这对任何活着的人来说都是可怕的命运。除非，这个他梦中的精灵 _ 的确是 _ 还活着，尽管缺乏呼吸和心跳，尽管愈合的伤疤应该意味着他的死亡。

迪克的手抚过那赤裸的躯干，被迷住了，眼睛在那四处移动，那条长长的疤痕仍然带有缝线的痕迹，他的胯部不断地不知不觉地朝男孩的手推进。这个男孩的一切都迷住了他，甚至是他生命中最令人毛骨悚然的部分。甚至当迪克俯身亲吻他时，他的身体散发出来自防腐过程的极其微弱的化学气味，为了以使死者更久地保持新鲜，但是没有什么能像永生一样保存他的青春和美丽。

而这确实就是永生。这种能够在杰森死后仍然拥有他，这种不洁。迪克知道自己对的亲人渴望使他糟糕透顶，但他需要太多的意志去舍弃这个能够实现自己幻想的机会。而就如他最终意识到的，迪克不是一个圣人。

在握住男孩柔软的手之前，他将自己的双手放在那赤裸裸的，红晕的躯干上，然后亲吻那些涂有泥土的指尖，每根手指都像活着的任何人一样柔韧，一点也不因尸僵而变得僵硬。迪克可以看出杰森的指甲曾经撕裂过，干涸的血甚至至今仍然染着红色。然而他的指尖却很健康，没有任何伤口。愈合了。不了解实情的人甚至可以称之为神的干预。

  
  


杰森还活着的时候，他也曾会做梦。迪克离开大学后布鲁斯领养的那个男孩，大大咧咧，坚韧，但内心柔软，他的举止如此活泼，他如此迅速地捕捉了迪克的心。迪克梦想着亲吻他，抚摸他，感受他并对他做各种不可诉说的事情。太年轻了，亲属关系太近，这使除了“罪恶”一词外不可能还有其他方式来形容这些想法——这个男孩，他的养弟——一个他本该去保护的人。

迪克过去常常看着杰森开玩笑，说他可爱，即使只是为了能看到那些令人满意的粉红色爬上顽固男孩的脸颊。他会以玩笑和愚弄为幌子将一切隐藏起来，太害怕自己的欲望被人发现，却又太不愿意完全回避自己痴迷的对象了。杰森有着异常灿烂的蓝眼睛，每当他迷失在阅读的书中时，眉毛就会皱起来。总是用苛刻的话与迪克竞争，但每当受到赞美时都会软下来。如此的活力和生命，他拥有的光明的幸福前途还有很多年可以消磨，而迪克唯一需要做的就是让他的昏暗的爱慕永远成为秘密。

不再相关了。在那场让杰森残酷地受伤、流血和 _ 被埋葬 _ 谋杀之后，就不再相关了。

自从那桩怪异的墓地事件以来，迪克又回过杰森的坟墓几次，并对在那里发现的迹象感到惊讶。他两天前带来的花散落一地，而坟墓的土壤也变得松散了。迪克可以发誓他看到看起来像人类手指爪痕刻在地上，但着不能被看作是逃脱的确切证据。由于前一天晚上发生的降雨，大地被弄湿并且被重塑了，以至于迪克看到的任何痕迹都可能只是错觉。但是迪克想相信那是真的，杰森以某种形式又回到了他身边。 

所以，迪克开始在夜间保持清醒，如果只是为了以确保他真正听到敲击声从他的窗玻璃发出，他是真的说出过那些被蛊惑的“请进”声，想来访的梦魔重申他的邀请。然后，这个小男孩的身形将打开窗户，爬入房间，来到床上。迪克确保当他的身体压向他的时候，他能感觉到这个男孩，他穿着的葬礼服在前面打开，以使他能够接触到下面的柔滑皮肤，任由他解开裤子的纽扣并顺畅地坐上迪克的勃起，骨感的手指抓住了他裸露的肩膀以获得支撑。迪克看向属于他兄弟的那张宁静的脸，当他从下面进入他时，感觉到了他身上那个较小的身体的重量。男孩的身体轻松地任由他进入，好像不是什么大事一样。迪克曾经梦想过但从未拥有过的一切，那种热度常自然地令人陶醉。

然后，杰森会给他那个致命的吻。耳后脖子上只有一刻的剧烈疼痛，接着是吮吸的声音和醉酒的感觉，他的生命从他体内抽了出去，使他变得虚弱，但这种感觉太和平了，也太令人满意了，让迪克不可能拒绝。

  
  


杰森允许迪克打开他的皮带扣，并解开他的黑色裤子。迪克热切地脱下他的衣服，露出男孩的阴茎和在他的后部的小洞，它粉红色的霞晕看起来清新而诱人，两者都由他腹部和大腿内侧潮红的皮肤所衬托着。

迪克轻轻地抚摸着它的长度，仍然不确定它是如何运作的。但是，当他的指尖找到入口并戳入时，他很容易就进入了，就仿佛他本就应该是要这么做的。手指滑入和滑出，无需润滑，和依旧在世的人完全不同，就仿佛他上方的身体是用蜡和硅制成的雕像，散发出不真实的气息。

在他这样做的时候，杰森坐在迪克的腿上并保持平衡，完全同意并服从他的长辈对他所做的一切。迪克最终离开杰森的阴茎并完全专注于他的入口，因为他知道自己的魅魔从来没有真正在他们的交媾中达到高潮，他已经不得不接受了这一点。男孩体内的热量感觉不真实，杰森的身体在迪克手指的戳弄中塑形得非常好，仅此就足够让迪克呻吟出声，而在他的狂喜中，迪克抬起胯部，双眼颤抖地合上，一系列不连贯的笨拙低语离开他的嘴唇。

“是的，杰伊，”他说，“你真好。如此取悦我，这样打开你自己。”

这个男孩在还活着的时候就不会那么顺从，根本不可能。没有什么比这更好了——与他自己的家庭成员的这种罪恶的结合。杰森不仅十五岁，还是他的弟弟，尽管他是被领养的。但是现在的他又变成了其他的某种生物。比曾经的他更加能够轻易掌握迪克的一举一动。

将洞穴稍微扩张了一些后，迪克抓住杰森的胯部并帮助他抬起身体，杰森也帮着他，将自己置于迪克的勃起之上。还没等迪克做好准备他就向下沉入了他的身体，陶醉的愉悦使他再次发出拖长的呻吟。

“ 迪基，”杰森逐渐坐下去，最后讲话，迪克抬起臀部来适应这个姿势。 

现在，男人的头完全是浑浊的，几乎听不到男孩想说的话。他的声音听起来也与曾经不同，更低沉更吸引人，在那诱人的外表之下隐藏着某种更黑暗的意图。但是迪克不在乎。他抓住男孩的臀部，更深入地刺入杰森的温暖通道。 呻吟和叹息声不断从他的嘴里发出，甚至在杰森用听上去起来呼吸平均的声音说出他的要求之前——一点也不像人们通常会认为魂态的魅魔在交媾时的反应——迪克已经知道他对他的回答是肯定的。

“我饿了，迪克，”杰森平静地说，“我想饮血。” 

迪克将一只手放在杰森的后脑上，然后几乎用力地将他的嘴向下压，使男孩的嘴靠近他的动脉，然后说：“拿去。取走你所需的一切。只要让我继续这样抱着你就行。”

杰森张开嘴巴，当那些尖锐的针状牙齿刺穿他的皮肤时，迪克没有退缩。疼痛是瞬间的，但它随着杰森终于接触到他体内所含的甜味液而逐渐消失。他开始吮吸，听起来和他们去狂欢节那次他对那杯奶昔和一根吸管做的没有什么不同，而那时候的迪克对于杰森的嘴唇如何缓慢地在吸管上闭合以及如何舔走那些白色的粘稠液体的样子看得太着迷了，以至于他根本没能记住他们当天的对话。

迪克经常想知道若在杰森活着的时候这样抱着他的感觉是否也会很好。如果那时候的他们也能同床共枕，男孩的身体带来重量是否也会像这样让他感到平静和亲密，或者，当迪克亲吻他时，杰森是否也会表现得既满意又可爱，就像他现在从迪克的身体中觅食时的样子一样，越来越多地从他身边夺取他的命，不断消耗他的生命来保持活力。

  
  


在这晚之前的每个晚上，杰森越来越频繁地来找他，而迪克则变得日渐虚弱。直到布鲁斯开始注意到这些变化，比如迪克有时会对自己发的怨言，以及诸如在他的颈椎所在的地方总是出现的几个小小的刺伤。十字架是以布鲁斯因走进一家商店时偶然碰巧出现的好看且有价值的古董并将它买下来送给迪克作为幌子，但大蒜花就很难找到借口了。阿尔弗雷德开始每晚将它们安排在迪克的窗户附近，用虚假的安慰之词讲述他们独特的美丽如何给原本阴沉的卧室增添了生机，除了杰森，除了死亡以外，什么都说。但是，不是说这些措施就带来了任何好处。

他们说，如果他保持这种迷恋，他会死。他们在他身上看到了不健康应付机制，有害行为和抑郁的迹象。但是如果那是真的，会很糟糕吗？如果迪克舍弃了他的凡人生命来同他的恋人一起加入死亡，真的会如此糟糕吗？

最终有一天，布鲁斯坐在迪克面前并与他交谈。很明显，他的长者变得绝望了，迪克了解他，他知道面对面的谈话是布鲁斯的最后选择。男人给迪克解释来夜里出现的这些生物，需要受到他的邀请才能来伤害他。这些生物看起来和听起来就像我们，或我们失去的挚爱，但实际上却和我们根本 _ 一点 _ 也不像。那些没有自己灵魂的生物，他们利用活物的鲜血维持自己邪恶的生命。布鲁斯曾说过，他们通常是他们所猎食的人类的近亲，他们的家人或亲人们，他们会日夜夜消耗着你我，逐渐消耗掉你我的生命，直到你最终死去，或者至少成为它们的其中之一。没有灵魂或良心的不死生物，能动的尸体，靠掠夺他人生存着。布鲁斯说，除非杀死它们来彻底结束这种恶性循环。这才是正确的做法。

_ 将你弟弟的灵魂从邪恶的束缚中释放，直到那时他才能真正地安息并通往天国。 _

但是迪克不相信他。或者，他只是不听，因为他不想相信。他不想接受杰森只是一个没有灵魂的尸体这个可能，他夜以继日地和与之共枕的是死去的男孩空荡荡的外壳。否则他永远不会有再有机会告诉杰森自己的真实感受，并获得答案，任何可以让他感到安息的答案。他对他死去的兄弟痛苦的爱恋将永远都没有结局。

  
  


杰森现在趴在迪克身上，在他的胯部上下摇动，他的嘴紧紧地贴在脖子上，随着床架在迪克的运动来回的摇动中发出吮吸的声音。

迪克给男孩的头换个姿势，让他那么呆着并饮着，同时发出几乎能称之为可爱的抽吮的声音，听起来和饥饿的孩子没什么两样。他懒洋洋地握着杰森的手，检查指甲，看着它们不平的边缘，指片被撕裂并再次愈合，还有一点泥土卡在其中。迪克用一只手托着男孩的后脑勺，手指插入黑发中，这样能感觉到那些致命的头部创伤不再存在的浅疤痕和缝线。一切都在提醒着他杰森死过一次了，而他所抱的男孩不是他。不 _ 完全 _ 是。

这不是安息。而是对现实的某种奇怪的逃避。有时，迪克仍然怀疑他怀抱中的杰森在是否是真实的。或者他只是梦到了他，然后迪克随时睁开眼睛，会发现一切都只是个幻想，而杰森唯一仍然还存在的地方就是他被埋的那个地下六英尺深的棺材里。

他像现今的每一夜一样高潮。迪克的眼睑扑动起来，他抬起头，提起胯部，将种子撒在他身上的男孩体内，长长的呻吟声离开了他的嘴。杰森自己的臀部和躯干因他的动作而摇晃，但他的嘴从未离开迪克的脖子，靠刺穿皮肤的牙齿和他紧紧相连。迪克紧紧抓住他，将鼻子埋入黑色的发梢中，不去理会头顶那些足以致死的创伤。他深呼吸，深吸一口，闻到了墓地的污垢和雨水的气味，以及极其微弱的化学物质的气味。一点点死亡的味道。

高潮确实使他喘不过气来。释放是如此强大和罪恶的一刻，迪克几乎立刻开始抽泣起来，厌恶着他自己，直到现在，他的那些幻想仍不消失。它们要求、请求着迪克继续他那些针对一个死去的男孩的欲望，并像对方在使用迪克一样去使用他，持续这种恶性的循环，直到他也死了并被埋葬。这是一个罪恶的想法，一个迪克将带到坟墓里的想法，一个只有杰森——  _ 这个 _ 杰森，这个他死去的兄弟的完美复制品，这个诱人的替代品，一个只有晚上会来他这里的仙子，一个来自迪克不想被唤醒的梦境中的惑人的魅魔——可以实现的。

这就是杰森每天晚上仍然会来这里的原因，仍然可以用他的存在来抚慰迪克的精神。那些昏沉的念头仍然笼罩着迪克的心灵，就像他无法去摆脱的泥泞海洋一般。这就是为什么迪克仍然去欢迎它们的到来，允许它们慢慢毁灭他的原因，而事情的骇人听闻的本质却使他感到安慰。他从不拒绝对邀请的恳求，从不说“不”。因为迪克知道，如果他那么做了，男孩会消失，幻想将被打破，而他将永远地失去他。杰森·托德届时将真正地死去。

但是，如果他让他留下来，让他进入房间，那么杰森将继续探访他，与他保持陪伴，这种幻想将成为现实。 这个他梦中的小男孩的鬼魂将成为真的，并且他至少将某种程度上属于迪克，而迪克将在某种程度上保持让他继续活下去。

即使那将导致他自己最终的灭亡。

“我还会再见到你吗？”迪克问，试图掩饰绝望的语气，但不太成功。

杰森不久前已停止饮血，但他的嘴仍然牢牢地固定在男人的脖子上。他最终坐起来，抬起臀部，将迪克从自己的身体里抽出去。然后，以一种看起来像极了活人的怪异的方式，他拿自己的手指插入身体，把剩下的精液从他的洞中捣出来，那个出口看起来仍然很紧，仿佛从未被使用过，这几乎使迪克质疑他刚刚所经历的事情是否真的发生了。

“是的，”杰森回答，上前亲吻了他嘴唇的一角，然后再次系上他的纽扣。迪克希望能上去帮他更衣，但他的身体感到筋疲力尽，几乎睁不开眼睛。

不过，他并没有等杰森完成去穿他的衬衫就强行将男孩拉入另一个热烈的吻，尽量去忽视那些仍然散发出湿铁味的疯狂尖锐、不似活人的犬齿。

“拜托，拜托，”他的嘴唇紧贴着杰森的说道，声音几乎断断续续，“我不能再失去你，我需要你在我身边。我希望你成为我的。”

杰森通过舔迪克的嘴唇做出回应。他的舌头仍然带着鲜血的滋味，他所展示的每一个动作都被一种不人道的，几乎是动物性的饥饿所染。

杰森可能还说了些什么，或者他可能只是一言不发就离开了，但是在那之后的事情迪克什么也记不清了。当他弟弟幽灵般的阴影开始从床上爬下来，跃过敞开的窗户时，他的眼睛已经闭上，模糊的梦已经侵入了他的思想。在他完全失去知觉之前，只有摩擦和咔嗒声，然后是来自窗外不停的叹息。

可能只是风，但这没关系。迪克知道他可以再次见到杰森。对他来说这是唯一一件重要的事。


End file.
